


5 Seconds of Teen Wolf

by isaac_is_my_baby, Scott_Stiles_cuties_love_them



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Australia, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Twit Cam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaac_is_my_baby/pseuds/isaac_is_my_baby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Stiles_cuties_love_them/pseuds/Scott_Stiles_cuties_love_them
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is mine and Derek's 26th birthday and nobody says anything to Derek just me. Then Cora makes Derek a cake while Ashton, Luke, and Callum make me another cake after Luke ruined the first one as well as eating the second one. There is also a secret surprise that starts in the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Seconds of Teen Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is a Teen Wolf and 5sos fanfiction and I changed the name of Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Liam's last names (even though we don't technically know his last name or if he even has one.) Secondly I changed there names because of the boys they are my friend and mine "Brothers" so I had it that we had there last name because all of those guys have different last names.

Cora: *whispers* 3...2...1... *runs into my room and jumps on my bed* HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMY

Ashton: *screams like a little girl and falls on the floor*

Me: I'm dating a baby

Cora: Yes, yes you are

Me: But he's a hot baby

Ashton: thanks babe... I think 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first or last fanfiction even though this is an RP but I had another account the I had to delete it because of my fucked up dad.


End file.
